


Tinsel

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy finds a whole box of tinsel and decides to decorate the Sunny...with hilarious results.





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

 "MONKEY D. LUFFY!!!"  
  
 Luffy stood up, completely covered in strings of silver, red, and gold before he trudged through the tangled mess toward his crew, who stood gaping at what they were just seeing. The only ones who didn't seem all that concerned were Chopper, Aika, and Kumi, who were running around in the tinsel, laughing excitedly. The Straw Hats only left him alone with Zoro for a couple of minutes to get some decorations out from the storage room, but it seemed that Luffy didn't want to wait for them very long and got started without them.  
  
 "Hey, guys," Luffy said. "Uh...did you like my decorating?"  
  
 "Luffy, there's tinsel everywhere!!" Sanji shouted as he pointed at the mess that was on the deck...and on the rooftops of the cabins...and the sails...and the mast...and the figurehead.  
  
 "We leave you alone for just 2 minutes," Usopp began, "and you make a mess of the place?!"  
  
 "Actually, I quite like it," said Brook.  
  
 "Where's Zoro?" Robin asked as she looked around.  
  
 "Uh...he's around here, somewhere," said Luffy as he looked around, yet unable to find him in the sea of tinsel on the deck. "Just listen for the sound of him snoring."  
  
 "Oh, brother," Franky murmured. "I should've figured he'd find the tinsel."  
  
 _"Luffy, you can't just toss tinsel around, willy-nilly,"_  said Blizzard. _"And it definitely doesn't go all over the deck."_  
  
 "Oh," Luffy realized. "Whoops."  
  
 "Look, Luffy, we'll help you clean it up and...maybe we can decorate it the right way, huh?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "And maybe find Zoro under all this mess," said Nami.  
  
 "Aww, do we have to clean it up?" asked Aika as she poked her head from a big pile of red and silver tinsel. "It's fun running around in this stuff!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Chopper replied...all wrapped up in a big ball of it. "That is until you get tangled in it."  
  
  _"Then it's not as fun,"_ said Kumi, a red tinsel garland wrapped around her legs.  
  
 As the others began to clean up the mess, Robin couldn't help letting out her usual amused chuckle that did not fail to be caught by Nami.  
  
 "What's so funny?" asked the navigator.  
  
 "...Luffy really does mean well," Robin said. "He just wanted the Sunny to look nice for Christmas."  
  
 "...He does, huh?" asked Nami as she looked at the handful of tinsel she had, then looked up at her captain, who was gathering up as much as he could in his arms. "...Hey, Luffy!"  
  
 "Yeah?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Come here," Nami beckoned, causing Luffy to walk up to her before she planted a light kiss on his cheek, which caused him to blush.  
  
 "What was that for?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...You're such a goof," said Nami, "but...thanks for the effort you put in, anyway."  
  
 "...Shishishi!" Luffy grinned.  
  
 "But next time," Robin began, "maybe wait for us before you start decorating...okay?"  
  
 "'Kay!" Luffy replied before Usopp's voice was heard on the upper deck.  
  
 "Hey! I found Zoro!"  
  
 "Ugh...what the hell? Why am I covered in tinsel?!"  
  
 "...Hey, Usopp. Leave that stuff there. I gotta get the star."  
  
 "What the hell are you getting at Dartboard-brow? What, you think I'm a freakin' Christmas tree?!"  
  
 "Nah...more like Christmas moss."  
  
 There was a shout of "SCREW YOU" before Zoro began to chase Sanji around the ship with his swords brandished, followed by the Straw Hats' laughter.  
  
 Luffy was prone to making messes...but even so, the Straw Hats could always count on him to make the best out of a messy situation and get a good laugh out of it, too. In the end, they just couldn't stay mad at him.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
